Storage containers, designed to store food or liquid, generally contain a base that is engaged to a snap-on lid, and the engagement of the snap-on lid to the base forms a relatively airtight seal. Storage containers such as this are well known and may be designed for either multi-use or single use. Generally, the base of these storage containers is clear, allowing a user to view the contents contained within the storage container externally without opening the lid. Alternatively, the base of these storage containers may be opaque or tinted by color for a more appealing look for consumers. The base is a single wall that has no insulation properties.
The prior art storage containers contain a lid that forms the airtight seal with the base, thus preventing the flow of air into and out of the container. Consequently, there is a need in the art for a vented storage container.
The prior art storage containers contain a single wall having a first side and a second side, wherein the first side is an internal side and the second side is an external side. The single wall does not have any insulation properties. Insulation provides both a freshness and safety improvement that allows for contents to keep cool or hot temperatures longer than single wall food containers. Consequently, there is a need for a food storage container to possess insulative properties and have an area/volume within the wall of the container to add an area/volume to add performance enhancing features.